Meet my new boyfriend
by sebastardcriminal
Summary: Things had never been easy in the Anderson-Smythe household since their daughter started to date


"Jake, these are my parents, Dads, this is my boyfriend, Jake"

A statement that Blaine had been dreading since his daughter, Adrianna started to date 3 years ago, it seemed that his daughter was more like him then he would have hoped for. Her taste in boys was similar to the young bashful school boy that Blaine use to be, meaning that the boys she was attracted to seemed to have the personality and ego that would match his husbands.

Grasping the hand of the boy in front of him, Blaine introduced himself to his daughter's boyfriend as her more caring father, eyeing the boy in front of him who could have been seen as a younger version of his husband, Sebastian. Seeing this, Blaine was about to question the boy when Sebastian leant forth, grasping to boys hand, introducing himself as the father to fear.

Sighing at her two fathers complete difference in their introductions, Adrianna, tried to think of all possible ways to end the conversation that was most likely about to occur, noticing to glint in her older fathers eye that made her insides twitch at the thought of what he was up to.

Smiling at the 17 year old boy that he was about to start questioning, Sebastian noticed his daughters slight uneasiness, the smirk that he was fighting, grew on his face, ready to make sure that this boy would treat his daughter with the amount of respect she deserved.

_The thought that his daughter was so much like his husband was a constant worry to Sebastian. The idea of her falling in love with someone who was like the old him was something he thought about everyday and was something was would hope would never happen. The day HE came along and was introduced to Blaine and himself, Sebastian knew that this was not going to end well if he didn't do something. Knowing that this could cause a rift in the steady relationship he had with Adrianna was a risk he was definitely willing to take if it meant that his daughter's heart wouldn't be broken. He remembers what Blaine was like after the break up of Kurt, looking at the one that he loved and seeing them in such despair and misery was a sight that Sebastian never wished for again. The week that followed the meeting of HIM was the worst that Sebastian had dealt with in a while, the tears and mellow music that came from her room was the result of the harsh interaction that Sebastian had to have with the boy to make him leave and not bother his daughter. Something that he would always do._

The elbow that was slightly harsh then normal jolted Sebastian out of his thoughts, looking to his side to find the culprit of the jabbing elbow. Smiling up at her father, Adrianna silently pleaded with him not to do anything that would cause this boy to go running to the hills. Rolling his eyes at her, Sebastian stepped forth to the boy who was having a general conversation with Blaine, excused his partner, asking him to go check on their own dinner, whispering in his ear something less appropriate for the room atmosphere at the moment and looked at the boy who was dating his daughter. Placing his signature smirk on his face, Sebastian simply told the boy not to do anything illegal and to treat his daughter with the utmost respect she deserved. Looking down at _Jake, _Sebastian knew that in his heart, no one would be perfect for his little girl, sighing at the thought, Sebastian told the two to have a good night, raising a knowing eyebrow at the boy as he went to say goodbye to both Blaine and himself.

After his daughter and her _boyfriend_ had left, Sebastian turned around to see his husband leaning against the doorframe that led into the kitchen. Thinking that Sebastian was going to follow him, Blaine was surprised when he felt his husbands weight pushing him up against the frame that he was just leaning on, internally groaning as he felt Sebastians mouth make a path from his adams apple to the baseline of his neck. Tracing his nose against Blaines jaw, Sebastian nibbled on his husbands ear, blowing onto it before whispering into his ear the only words that would be coherently spoken that night.

"Told you I would behave, now whats my prize?"


End file.
